This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Feasibility studies on (a) synthetic peptide problems;(b) synthetic peptide analogs;(c) AIDS drug studies;(d) proteolytic cleavage models;(e) clean-up strategies for protein digests from SDS PAGE in situ digestions and exploratory work on new collaborative projects. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)